Harcra
by Samaguey
Summary: Revenge, that's what got Alice to discover the mystery of Jason, a powerful harcra
1. Chapter 1 Death

Chapter 1:Alice

I sat on the ground watching my father's blood spread on the wooden floor. I couldn't believe that my father's death was caused by me, his beloved little daughter.

It all had started last month while my father, I, and step-mom, Molly, visited my grandparents. My father and Molly went with my grandmother to the lake near by. I remember saying, "Stay, Grandpa." At the time I was still learning to speak properly.

When they left my grandpa asked me if I would like to play hind-n-seek and I, of course, said yes. My grandpa was a wonderful guy for his age and I love him like he loved me. I remember climbing up the basement and hiding behind some boxes full of memories of when my grandparents were young.

"Ready or not, here I came!" Those were the last word he ever told me. I heard him climbing up and then I heard him scream with pain. I looked up from where I was hiding and saw a man with the hair of fire and eyes of the night. I remember him wearing a white clean shirt with black jeans.

"Don't be scared of me, my child. Come I want to tell you something." I looked at him with fear, but some how I was walking toward him.

"Grandpa okay?" He then laugh and took a step closer to me and slapped me hard to the ground. I remember the plain and the tears like I do right now. I also remember his warning.

"Shut up and never speak again unless you found the boaster of him, for I have found it, the one way to kill that Jason! And if you do speak without finding him, I will kill your beloved ones, one by one." Then he throws me to the wall and I think I blacked out. I forgot what happen to me, but I know what happening right now. I lost my father.

Since my grandpa was killed I was quite, afraid that the man will returned and kill more of my loved ones. But my daddy coaxed me to speck again, telling me he was sad enough with my mom's and my grandpa's death to have his only daughter not speck to him.

A month pass and I hadn't spoke until today.

I was with my father in my bedroom. My father was coaxing me again. "Come on Alice. It's over. Just say something, anything. For daddy, please?" I kept shaking me head and then he sat down on my flower bed. I felt his sadness for losing his wife and father and now his daughter's voice. I couldn't last this feeling anymore and did my worst mistake.

"Daddy..." He looked at me with his mouth open and started to walk to me. I felt glad that I wanted to say something else and the saw him on the door way. He walked inside, behind my father's back and used his hand to stab him on the neck. At the time I don't realize that he had a knife in his hand. The next thing I know my father falling to the ground with his neck open with blood coming out. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and was sating on the ground now, watching my father bleed to death. I expected to scream but couldn't.

Then I heard the man laugh, again. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was shaggy and his eyes where looking into my storm eyes. "You don't get it, do you? I told you don't to call me unleash you found the bloody boaster!" He takes a step and grabbed my little neck up the air. I was moving my legs in thin air and tried to get air. But he only smiled and laughs like this was a joke, playing around with a four year old who he could kill right now.

"Let her go. You're going to kill her. We need her for god dam it!" I turned to look for the speaker that was at least trying to save my life. It was a girl with brown hair and eyes. The guy dropped me and I hit the hard wooden floor.

I gasped for air when the girl left the room. "Now be glad you lived today. Next time it's over. So when he is fully falling for you call me, you know how but don't do it when you don't have him cause I'm going to kill you and one body will stop me, nobody, got that." He kneeled down to me and kissed me check putting something in my hand. I was in shocked I didn't even dare to see what it was he gave me.

"Be a good girl now. Be the one I will marry someday. Be the one that destroys the bloody boaster. So be a good girl. See you soon...honey." With that said he too left me in the darkness with my father lying down and also left me wondering why I would ever marry someone so old and mean like him!

I finally move over to my father and cried. It was my fault! I don't shut up and know my daddy is died. Died like grandpa and me someday if I don't kept quite. Then I heard someone coming. I looked up to see Molly with her blonde hair messed up. She ran to my side and stared at my father. Then she looked down at my hand where the man left something for me. I too look down and saw a knife, the knife that ended my father's life.  
"Dear what did you do to your father?" She ran out and got her cell phone out. "Hello. Yes please come quick! She is a demon! Please come fast." She looked back at me with disgust and sadness and walked away.

Minutes later the officers came. She called 911. They came over to me and said, "Put the knife down." I did and looked worried. I then heard Molly talking to a police officer.

"Please take the child away. She needs help. First she killed her mother then her grandpa and now her father. I can't keep a monster at my house! She a demon...a demon I tell you, a demon!"

The officer put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Please come down. We'll work it out, but right know we need to know what happen." Molly stared to point at me and said mean stuff about me. She thinks I'm crazy, just look at her. Then I saw the people around me moving fast and it was getting dark. Soon I felt a hand around me.

My grandma was called by the police officers to pick me up. My grandma hugged me tight when she saw me. "It's all going to be alright, dear."

When we got to my grandma's place, I went straight to her bedroom. She cooked spaghetti for me and then I took a warm shower in her tub. After that she put me to bed. Then I had to got to the bathroom and as I walked to the bathroom, I heard my grandma taking. "Yes I understand, but please calm down Molly."

"How can I calm down when that little beast is out there trying to kill. You might be her next victim!" She obviously still thought I was a killer.

"Stop it Molly! Don't be insane. She is just a little girl that can't hurt a fly."

"Don't you defend her. She is the cause of William's death." I just wanted to say that it wasn't truth, but I didn't. I slowly walked back to bed and my grandma continued to talk to Molly, the worst wife my father had. I don't understand why he chose her. I then felt a tear on my cheek: just thinking of my father made me cry. Oh I miss you mom and dad. I only have grandma left and I'm going to protect her no matter what. My only problem is Molly and _him_.


	2. Chapter 2 New Kid

Chapter 2: Jason

I watched as the girl cried in her grandmother's bedroom. She had red hair and beautiful gray eyes. I tossed a rock to the lake that was near by their house. Soon I saw Mrs. Catalina came and hug the little girl that was about four or five. Mrs. Catalina looked out the window and looked straight at me and so did the little redhead girl. The girl then fainted and Mrs. Catalina caught her and said stuff to her.

Poor old Mrs. Catalina. First her son lost his wife when she gave birth to a child. Then her husband died falling down the stair. I wonder who died this time. Was it her grandchild or her son? Easy, her son for there is a little girl in there which must be her granddaughter…Alyson. No, and who cares.

"There you are. Jason your sister mad at you, you know." Lionel walked toward me smiling happily.

"Let me guess, Savannah is grump and you're going to comfort her…like always." I patted him on the back and vanished to see Mrs. Catalina. I found her in her bedroom with the little redhead girl.

She gasped when she saw me. "What are you doing here? Get out." I laugh at that. Who does she think she is? _I own this place, so get out and oh yeah leave the eye-catching little girl here._ I told her telepathically and she covered her ears. "Stop that!"

Before she knew it, I carried her outside the room and locked it. "Thanks for leaving. Bye now." I looked around the room and spotted the little girl on the bed. I only saw her back with her red hair and started to walk toward her when I heard Lionel.

"Hey Jason, we got to go now. Beside Mrs. Catalina is pissed off." I open the door in a second and Mrs. Catalina ran in the room to the little redhead girl.

"Oh my baby," She turned around to face me and said, "What did you do to her?! She can't breath!'

I step in but Lionel got in my way. "Hold it granny; I didn't do anything to her. Do you think I could hurt a little girl-"

"Yes! You have no heart to care for anyone!"

That was so true. "Okay, so I got no dam heart what yeah going do, huh? Beside I don't even get to touch your baby, so shut the-."

"What Jason is trying to say is that-"Lionel stopped me and so did I.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't care if the girl is dying because I don't do it. I'm out of here." In two seconds I was out of the place and on my favorite tree miles away.

_Crack_. I turned around to see Emily Hockley, a harcra with an ability to see the future. I, a powerful harcra with the ability of speed and mind control, I looked in her mind and found what I've been looking for years. Oscar. "Where is he." I had my arms on her shoulder.

"I heard he went to see his sister Annie and his cousin Sebastian. Oh I don't know exactly but that he's at Indio or somewhere at Coachella Valley. And beside you know the Deaths', they're always after someone."

"Thanks Emily, and if you find Lionel or Savannah tell them I'll be at the Indio for, um…taking a break." I bent down and kissed her. Don't get me wrong but the little brown eye Emily is beautiful.

In few hours I'll be at Indio soon with my enemy Oscar Death.

_**Twelve years later**_

I'm bell rang and I slowly walked to my class since I was the "New Kid" at this school. I ditched my first two classes and deicide to go to three. I was about to sit down at the front seat when I saw a girl with red hair. She was writing something on her note book and didn't even dare to look up at me like the rest of the class. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Holland and you are?"

"Jason. Jason Samaguey." I sat next to the redhead girl who still doesn't dare to look at me. She doesn't seem to pay attention that I was her new partner.

Mrs. Ballad was specking again to the class. "Now I want you all to read pages 238 to 242 in your history books and answer the question at the end of the passage." Oh great, I deicide to came to this class. I should have skipped this class too.

"Hey can you share your textbook with me. I haven't gotten mine yet." She passes the textbook toward me and I saw her stormy eye in my hazel eyes for less then a second. Usually girls look at my eye about ten or more second. It seems to me that she doesn't like contact with anybody.

I could have read the pages in five minutes, but read it in fifth-teen. The question was easy for me. I looked over to her and saw that she too was finished and had the same answer as me. I looked up and saw her name: **Alice Almery.**

"So you're Alice."

She nodded

"Well I'm Jason but some people call me-."

The bell rang and she ran out without a bye. And people call me the jerk

I skipped the rest of the day and waited outside for Alex or was it Aly? Suddenly I saw someone approaching me. It was brown headed Lionel with the ability to blur your vision for a while.

"Jason is that you? Oh man your sister is so pissed at…where were you anyways?" Still the same Lionel, what do you expect? Then out of my corner of my eye I saw Alexia walking without a tiny chat with anybody. "Oh I see." I looked back at Lionel looking at her.

"What do you see?" I asked him walking away. He caught up to me and I felt my dam annoying sister mind. She's close and mad to see me. "Hey Lionel, I got to go. Savannah caming and I think she needs someone to punch…"

"…Which is me, right? Whatever, but there's one problem with that."

"Which is?" Then I felt Savannah fist on my back.

"Because I'm already here. Where the hell where you these pass twelve years?" I turned to her and saw her with her long blonde hair down.

"Calm down tomato face. I'm not in the mood to argue right now. How about we argue after my power tank is at ten?" Before she could answer me back, I was walking toward a black hair girl named…Monica from my history class. "Hey I'm new here and wanted you to show me around."


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Forever

Chapter 3: Alice

I lay on my bed thinking of the new student, Jason. Jason with the blonde hair and those hazel eyes that struck me like no other guy has before. He seemed nice, like any guy would to me before they know my history. My horrible history.

"Alice. It's time to eat!" Grandma was down stairs cooking diner for us. I sat up and looked out the window. I saw the lake and the moons shining on it. It was a beautiful day today, not like the rest of days lately. Today wasn't bad, especially meeting Jason. I could tell that he got mad at me when I just left him with word hanging out. That was rude of my part, but how else would he just leave me alone like everyone else does. I'm just the Murder or the Demon at the school since my step-mother Molly said it to everyone. She didn't and doesn't care about my feelings and why should I?

Why should I care what happens to me? The only reason that I'm walking on this earth is for Grandma Catalina and maybe even for Jason...what am I saying! I don't even know the guy beside the fact that his name scares the heck out of me. His name reminds me of the many nightmares I have of the red hair man killing my grandpa and my father. He kept saying Mason I think. I just can't remember what he said, but I remember Mason or Jason and that I'll marry him.

I hurried down stairs to eat and go to my only place a feel peace for some reason I don't understand. I sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She smelled like lavender. "Hello Alice. So was school great today?" I nodded, like always.

"_How was your day, Grandma?"_ I used **sign language** to speck to everyone since I _lost_ my voice.

"Oh I'm doing well. Would you like apple juice or water dear?"

"_Apple juice, please."_

We eat in silent like always and I excuse myself to my room. "Good night Alice and sleep well." I bent down so she can kiss my forehead since she is a small fragile old loving woman.

I walked up my room and took a shower and waited for my Grandma to sleep so I may sneak out to My Place.

It was eight and Grandma was finally asleep. I walked quickly to her bedroom and kissed her forehead. _I love you forever, Grandma_. I wish she could read minds so she can know that I truly love her for being the one that take care of like a mother I will never have.

Outside was a little chilly but that won't stop me from going to My Place. It was about a mile away, but that doesn't matter. I don't have school tomorrow anyways.

It wasn't as dark as usually because there was full moon and not that many clouds. Soon I saw My Place. It is the biggest tree and it was like twelve feet away from the lake and there was a dich that had rocks at the bottom. I climbed up, taking every step fast since I've done this millions of times. By the time I was on a branch laying down it was eight forty something. I slowly drafted away, sleep wonderful without anymore worries or a bit scared. If only my whole life was like this…if only.

_Crack._ My eye flung open and I looked around me. I don't see anything so it must be an animal, a harmless animal, I hope. I stood up and slowly climbed off. When at the ground I felt eyes sting my back. I turned slowly, with open mind, and saw two eyes next to a tree foot away from mine looking at me. I looked closer and saw two bodies. One was being carried by the other one, but it looked worry.

The one carried had its head down with long black hair, like Monica, and the other look like he had short blonde hair that look familiar. Who ever it was was holding Monica who looks kind of…dead.

I took a step back and waited to see what he did. Suddenly Monica was on the ground and he was gone in just three seconds, impossible right? I ran to Monica and put my hand on her neck. She was alive, but for how much longer can she last? I can't go back home and leave her here while who ever did it is lurking around and I can't call anyone because I don't have a voice loud enough to call someone. We were both in the middle of the woods with something watching our every move. Now I was defiantly alert. I stood up and looked around for a sign of him.

_Sleep dear…_

No. I won't sleep knowing that danger is close.

_Trust me dear, no one will get hurt… _

No one will get hurt. I suddenly got sleepy and decide to sleep. I took a step back and felt something hard, maybe a tree but then I felt an arm around my waist. I didn't have the capability to do anything but fall into who's ever arm and sleep for a long, long…

Review please!!! I know I'm not the best writer but I'm not the wrost either...so review and I'll be glad even is it isn't the a positive!!Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 4: Jason

She fell asleep in my arms, what a pity. I was hoping that she wouldn't be affected be me since she doesn't like contact, but I was wrong in a good way at lest. I turned her over and I moved her head to the side to expose her beautiful fair neck. I was about to suck her life out when I heard Mr. Annoying.

"Drop her Jason. You had enough with Monica and by the way she looks dead. We should get her to the hospital-"

"You can take her if you feel like walking ten miles carrying her, but I'll stay and enjoy myself. And how do you know if I had enough with Konica?"

Lionel walked toward Konica and picked her up and said, "Because you made Alice fall asleep in three seconds and usually it takes about three minutes. See the different? Oh yeah and its Monica not Konica. You should learn to remember the names of your victims." I laughed at that. _Why should I care about some stupid name? Either way you know the name of __my__ victim. Oh I'll take care of Alice for you. _

"You know her name?" Lionel looked confused and surprised.

"You know I read minds?" I said in a Smart-Alex way. I took two steps (two miles) away with Al- whatever the name is, and looked down at her. She had a gray blouse and kaki shorts on. I thought about what Lionel told me minutes ago. _"Because you made Alice fall asleep in three seconds and usually it takes about three minutes. See the different?"_ Yeah I see the different. Alex is a weak human. Simple. To test this, I'll make Alex wake up. So…

_Wake up Sleeping Beauty._

Nothing. Okay once again.

_Wake up…Alex? No um Alice. Yes Alice, wake up dear._

Still nothing.

_Wake up already! I said, WAKE UP!_

A blast of energy came out of me and some trees fell down, surrounding me with the redhead beauty. Dam I wasted my power to wake her up. I looked down and saw her eyes still close.

"Can you at least wake up?" I said out loud and know that if she can't hear me telepathic, she wouldn't hear a sound. So I was wrong about this girl, again and right in a way. I can control her sometimes and this isn't a time. Might as well leave her here but than that would ruin my reputation. I can't let others know that I couldn't control someone, especially a human. So what to do to redhead _Sleeping Beauty_? A kiss of first true love to wake her up perhaps? Oh wow, really Jason, a classic Disney movie is going to help you wake her up. That is such a…classic. Then we'll live happily ever after.

What the heck am I talking about? I don't know this chic beside the fact that she can sometime avoid my power, even a big blast of it. Maybe I did take a lot of Konica.

Either way, it won't hurt to try to wake her up with a kiss. I pulled her head up to me and had my arm wrapped around her waist tight. I bent down to kiss when suddenly she opens her eyes. Really, right now that I'm about to wake her up with a kiss? She looks at me start. I could put her to sleep again, but then to wake her up again. Wow what a problem you are.

_Sleep._

Then her head fell toward me on my shoulder. In a second she was unconscious, again. I felt her warm breath on my neck and her blood was pumping fast and warm. I soon saw sweat on her forehead and started to breath faster, defining fear. She was having a nightmare and I love nightmare especially if bad endings.

I saw blood, lots of it on a wooden floor and a girl sating on it with a knife in her hand. I looked around and saw a man with his neck cut open. So _Sleeping Beauty_ killed a man when four. Not so innocent anymore.

Lights. I saw light coming where we were standing. Perfect. I put _Sleeping Beauty_ on the ground and vanished to find Lionel, but before doing so I'll need a new victims since I waste a blast of energe on _Sleeping Beauty_.


End file.
